i need OCS!
by Ember21
Summary: o.k. i know what its like not having your ocs put in a story. so give me some and i'll make a story out of them. i love OCS! ;,). i know its rated T but there is NOTHING bad in this story.
1. The beginning

the title was pretty clear.

**I NEED OCS!\please. **

and any kind will do.


	2. authurs note

i will say, i dont write love that much. but i need one for zane. ii will update soon. im just giving other people time.;,)


	3. Chapter 3

**Story time. ;,) im gonna use magykfan94 and ninjacatz to start.**

No ones POV

* * *

Charlotte! Sammy called. wait up!

Okay Sammy! She kid.

It's Sam! He yelled. but not mean.

They finally got up the orphanage stairs.

What are we doing? Sam asked.

Were busting out of here! She answered.

But Charlotte- he started.

No, but Charlotte is done! she snapped.

Sorry. He mumbled.

No, i'm sorry. Your right. Every time we try, Miss Melody catches use. But I got a plan.

Yay. Sam said sarcastically.

Oh shush. She said, playfully pushing him.

Lets do this. She said. then she heard another voice.

What are you doing here!? she said.

They took my sister! he said.

Oh Peraro... Sam said.

Who took Medena!? Charlotte shouted.

The serpentine. he said.

When they jumped out the window, the serpentine were standing there.

Peraro looked over and saw Medena tied up.

Charlotte look at them and said, let show these scally freaks how we do it!Orphan style!

* * *

**Done! in a hour! Weeeeww... and i love this- Orphan style! you go Orphan's! and thanks,well, Every one! if you reveiwed! speaking of, REVEIW!**


	4. Country's

**this is not a story chapie, i need to give a shout out-**

**if your from:**

**Canada**

**Germany**

**Ireland**

**Poland**

**Or America**

**Shout YAY! If from america.**

**Shout WOAH! If from any other. ( I'm part all of those ) it would be cool if you were my long distance cousin!**

**I will update soon! ;,).**


	5. HER!

**Sorry, but hay, here you go! And I'm using Pegasister1000 OC Leah. and check out my other story! PLEASE!**

* * *

They were ready to attack when the ninjas showed up.

" Get out of here"! the one in blue shouted.

Charlotte was mad! " NO"! she shouted. "You can't make me!"

Sam was like, let's go. Puraro was slowly making here way to his sister.

"Um, maybe we should go"! Sam said.

"What!" Charrlotte shouted.

"Well..." He mumbled.

"I agree with him!" The red one shouted.

But then the snakes retreated. We turned around to see Meneda and Puraro standing there just fine.

"Guys! Your okay!" Charrlotte shouted.

"Off course we are!" Meneda said like Charlotte was an idiot.

Then a girl came running up and stopped,stared and screamed!

"JAY!" She said Pointing out the blue one.

"What!" He asked confused.

"It is me Leah! She said.

He was still confused.

Leah groaned." A.C! You know, annoying cousin?!"

His eyes widened with sudden Realisation.

"Leah!" He shouted.

"That is my name don't ware it out!" she said.

"So Whats Up?" He asked.

Her smile faded."It is- HER!" She screamed.

Thay all gasped.

* * *

**I need another OC and it has to be a villin. Boy or girl. And read my other story! TTYL:)**


	6. Sting

**I have PICKED THE VILLAN! Or should I say villans. MusicOrangeNinja, I loved yours! And for those I did not pick. I will use it In OTHER story's or this one!**

* * *

Jays POV:

I looked. It was a weird moment, There were two girls staring at use. " Ginger, what should we do to her?" One said. "Sophia, lets sting her where it hurts the most." The other one said. "In the eye?" "no". "In the nose! That is a killer!" "NO." These girls were worse then me. "Jay. We should GO!" Ginger looked at us. She pulled out a long sharp, LONG katana. sophia was walking closer and closer. until-

No POV

Sophia walked up and kissed Jay. In time for Nya to show up. He pushed away. Charlotte, Or letta, Came and stopped her just in time.

"What the Heck was that for!?"

"No ONE KISSES A FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"Why is that then!"

"M-my parents were m-murdered when I was 8!"

"So?"

"So, I-I, The reason they died was because of, M-ME!

_flashback:_

"Mommy!" Little Letta called.

"Yes Letta?" Her mom replied

" Can we PLEASE go to the park? I will be super good!"

"Well.. Why not? Lets go!"

At the park:

"MOM!" Letta yelled.

Her mom and dad were shot.

* * *

**Aww. poor Letta. And please reveiw no more OCS Unless you really want too.**

**ANd if you reveiw for my other story I will Have a PRIZE for each of those people. first three get top prize!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gente! How y'all doing? Im bored. so bored! SOOOOOOOOOO BBOORREEDDDDDDD! And firecrackerxx! You are awesome!**

* * *

**No one laughs at God in a hospital No one laughs at God in a war No one's laughing at God When they're starving or freezing or so very poor  
No one laughs at God When the doctor calls after some routine tests No one's laughing at God When it's gotten real late And their kid's not back from the party yet  
No one laughs at God When their airplane start to uncontrollably shake No one's laughing at God When they see the one they love, hand in hand with someone else And they hope that they're mistaken  
No one laughs at God When the cops knock on their door And they say we got some bad news, sir No one's laughing at God When there's a famine or fire or flood  
But God can be funny At a cocktail party when listening to a good God-themed joke, or Or when the crazies say He hates us And they get so red in the head you think they're 'bout to choke God can be funny, When told he'll give you money if you just pray the right way And when presented like a genie who does magic like Houdini Or grants wishes like Jiminy Cricket and Santa Claus God can be so hilarious Ha ha Ha ha  
No one laughs at God in a hospital No one laughs at God in a war No one's laughing at God When they've lost all they've got And they don't know what for  
No one laughs at God on the day they realize That the last sight they'll ever see is a pair of hateful eyes No one's laughing at God when they're saying their goodbyes But God can be funny At a cocktail party when listening to a good God-themed joke, or Or when the crazies say He hates us And they get so red in the head you think they're 'bout to choke God can be funny, When told he'll give you money if you just pray the right way And when presented like a genie who does magic like Houdini Or grants wishes like Jiminy Cricket and Santa Claus God can be so hilarious  
No one laughs at God in a hospital No one laughs at God in a war No one laughs at God in a hospital No one laughs at God in a war No one laughing at God in hospital No one's laughing at God in a war No one's laughing at God when they're starving or freezing or so very poor  
No one's laughing at God No one's laughing at God No one's laughing at God We're all laughing with God  
**

* * *

What do you think this means? some one is singing it. BUT WHO? First one to get it right gets a prize!


End file.
